Message in a Bottle
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Harry and his friends decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year. Harry then saw a message in a bottle and met this girl who turned his world upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

**Message in a Bottle**

Chapter One

Harry had just finished all of his lessons for the day and is now intending to have a leisure time for his own. He headed for the lake knowing that it's very peaceful in there and it's a perfect place for relaxation.

Ever since the four of them returned to Hogwarts for their final year, Harry and Ginny have been ignoring each other since the incident in Dumbledore's funeral happened.

Harry reached the lake and sat under the tree. He leaned his back and something hard hit his back. He turned around and saw that it was a bottle with a piece paper in it. He took the paper out and read its contents.

The message states that there's a lonely girl out there who had a break-up with her boyfriend 2 years ago and yet, she's still not over him. She's asking for whoever guy finds her letter will help her and love her just as much as her boyfriend did. She promised that she'll also try her best to love him back as much as she loved her boyfriend, maybe even more.

After reading the girl's message, Harry noticed how late it was. He decided to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked as Harry took his seat beside him.

"Around." Harry said simply.

"Okay, why are you smiling like that?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Harry's smile widened. He glanced at Ginny who had her eyes focused at her plate then back at Ron then said, "I'll tell you later."

**At the Common Room…**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace when Ron asked, "So, what's up?" he looked at Harry.

"Wait, where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She's already asleep." Hermione stated.

"Oh…" Harry sounded disappointed. "Anyway, about what happened earlier, let's just say I met a girl." Harry looked at Ron from the corner of his eye then continued, "Well technically, we didn't meet face to face. We just met through a letter which was in a bottle."

"That's so romantic!" Hermione squealed then Ron glared at her. Ron wasn't pleased that Harry has already found a girl. Sure, Ron is Harry's best mate but still he's not happy about Harry's idea knowing that it would hurt his little sister.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Ron asked with a lot of concern in his. "What about Ginny?"

"What about her?" He asked sarcastically.

"Its just, you and Ginny, you know, if she found out that you're with another girl it would hurt—"

"Good! In that way she'll be able to understand how much pain she'd caused me." Harry merely shouted as he stood up. "I'm sure by the time she founds out, I'm already living peacefully with that girl who cares about me."

"How do you know she'll even care about you?" Ron shouted and stood in front of Harry.

"Keep your voice down, Ron." Hermione said as she took Ron's wrist but Ron just shrugged her hand off. "WELL?"

"I don't Ron. But I'm sure she's a lot better than Ginny is." Harry was breathing hard. "Now, if you're not gonna help me with this girl, it's fine by me. Just don't hold me back from my decision." With that, Harry stormed off to the 7th year Boys' Dormitory Room.

"See what you did?" Hermione snapped.

"I didn't do anything! I was just trying to tell him that whatever he's doing is wrong." Ron said and the famous Ron-Hermione bickering started. Moments later, Ginny approached them and restrained them from fighting.

"Please don't fight you guys." Ginny said in a low voice. Ron and Hermione calmed down. "Harry's right. He should be with the one who's gonna love him dearly and that's not me." Ginny sobbed as she sat on the couch. Hermione sat beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. "You heard everything?" Ginny nodded.

Ron sat at Ginny's other side and wrapped an arm around her. "Do you want me to do something about it?"

"No Ron. But thanks for your concern." Ginny gave him a weak smile. "I'm sure like Harry, I'll also find another guy for me to love and eventually I'll be able to move on. I just hope that he'll love me for me regardless with the bad attitudes that I have."

"You're not bad, Ginny, stubborn yes. But you can change that." Hermione smiled. "I promise, when you found the right guy for you, I promise I'll help you with him."

"Thanks 'Mione."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next few days went well for Harry. He still continues to write letters to the mysterious girl every now and then. He would go to the lake at least three times a day and every time he's there, he would receive a new message from the girl and he would reply immediately.

The next day was a Saturday which means free time all day. Harry went to the lake again and saw the bottle at the edge of the lake. He picked it up and read the message.

_My dearest Brave Warrior,_ (Harry's Penname)

_You've made me so happy these past few weeks. Even though I haven't seen you face to face, I have to tell you that I've been thinking about you all day. No, I'm not seeing images of my previous boyfriend, I actually see you. Only it's not quite human. Sure I can see your body, your arms, your legs, your hair and other more but, there's no face. You don't expect me to imagine you out of a face of some other guy, do you? I'm sure you don't._

_You know sometimes, I do wish that we could meet soon, personally. I'm sure, in that way I would be able to express my feelings towards you clearly. Someone once told me that 'actions speak louder than words' and for me that is true._

_What I wrote a while ago, about my feelings, I'm giving it to you straight. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with the real you. I'm in love with your inner self not with how you look. I'm not saying that you have to be handsome. No, whether you have the looks or not as long as you have a good heart, you'll always be handsome in my eyes. _(Sobrang cheesy!)

_I also think that you're a sweet, loving and caring young man. I wish that I myself possessed the same qualities that you have, but as I have said before I hope you'll learn to love me for who I am._

_I guess this is where my letter ends, for now. I just wrote to share my feelings with you and please write if there's any reciprocation with what you feel towards me. _

_Loving Always,_

_The Brave Warrior's Shining Angel_

Harry smiled and replied to the girl immediately.

_My dearest Shining Angel,_

_I'm really glad that I've made you happy in my special way. You've also made me happy these past few weeks. I've noticed that ever since we began writing to each other, I've been back to my old self. And I'm really grateful for that._

_As for you loving me, I can say that you've doubled my happiness. It brings me joy knowing that there's still a woman out there who cares for me more than just friend or a brother. I'm not yet sure though if I'm in love with you or if I still think of you as a friend._

_I'm sorry. I'm still a bit confused. I hope you understand._

_But, I was planning to grant your wish. I was hoping that maybe you wanted to meet with me at the Room of Requirement to give us more privacy. I assume you know where that place is. You're not a new student, are you? Well anyway, I hope you write back._

_I'll wait for it… Take care always…_

_Yours truly,_

_The Shining Angel's Brave Warrior_

Harry finished his letter and put it back in the bottle. He placed the bottle underneath the tree and left. When he got to the Great Hall, everyone had already started their dinner. Harry sat beside Hermione and she asked, "Where have you been?" in a worried voice.

But before Harry could answer, Ron imitated Harry and said, "Oh, around. I was with my special girl."

Harry glared at him. "What is your problem Ron? This is my life. If you don't like my decisions, fine, just say so." Hermione gave Ron a look which made him sigh and said, "Look Harry, I'm your best friend and I'll support you with whatever it is you think is best for you. It's just you might be able to hurt someone." Ron glanced at Ginny which was at the other end of the table with her other friends.

"I know, but eventually this whole thing will just be another part of our memory and soon we'll all forget about it. They did say, (1) The PAST has PASSED and (2) KEEP MOVING FORWARD." Harry explained.

"You're right." Ron gave him a weak smile. He held out his hand and said, "Friends?"

"Of course, we're friends." Harry said and shook Ron's hand.

"So, now that it's okay with Ron, when can we meet her?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure guys. I still haven't met her personally." Harry stated. "I promise, once I get to meet her and know her better, I'll introduce her to you. Is that okay?" He asked looking at Ron.

"Yeah, sure. No prob." Hermione looked at him with doubt. "I mean it." Ron said wide eyed. Harry just laughed.

**A/N: (1) I got that from the famous quotations people always say.**

**(2) I got that from Meet the Robinsons.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Next day, Harry didn't have any classes because it was a Sunday. It's another day to spend time at the lake waiting for the girl's reply. Harry woke and ate his breakfast immediately and headed for the lake. He noticed that the bottle was moved from the tree to the edge of the lake again. He picked it up and saw pink paper in it. He read the message in it.

_My dear Brave Warrior,_

_I know you're still having a hard time loving me, but that's okay, as long as you're right by my side I'll be fine. Anyway, with us meeting, I don't know what to say. At first I was shocked, but then I feel kind of happy and at the same time a little nervous because I'm finally going to meet you._

_So, Room of Requirement as you have planned, tonight at 7. Ok? You don't need to reply to me, just be there at that time and don't disappoint me._

_Loving Always,_

_The Warrior's Angel_

**5 minutes before 7pm…**

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked. They were on their way to the Great Hall. "I'm going to meet the girl. I'll tell you the details later." Harry said as he left without waiting for a reply.

Harry rushed to the 7th floor corridor and saw a girl waiting at the spot where the Room of Requirement should be. The girl's back was all Harry could see, so he couldn't tell who the girl was. But he had a feeling that he knew this person because of her hair.

He approached the girl and patted her on the shoulder. The girl turned around and both of them were shocked with what they saw.

"G—Ginny… What are you doing?" Harry asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"I was about to asked you the same thing." Ginny said harshly.

"I asked first."

"Well, I'm here to meet someone." Ginny said turning her back on Harry.

"Who is it then?" He asked irritated.

"It's none of your business." Ginny merely shouted.

_Could it be that my hunch is correct? _Harry thought. "Well… ok… You see I'm here to meet someone too. I don't know her name exactly but I call her as my Shining Angel and I'm her Brave Warrior." Ginny blushed as she heard those words. "Do you happen to know a girl with that penname?" Harry asked. She didn't answer.

"Ginny?"

No answer.

"Ginny?"

There was still no answer.

"Ginny!"

"I—I" Ginny sighed and turned to looked at Harry. "I'm the Shining Angel, Harry!" she blurted out then began to walk away. Harry followed her and said, "Really? You're my Shining Angel?" Happiness can be heard in his voice.

Ginny stopped at her tracks, Harry did the same, and said, "Yes I'm the Shining Angel. So what? I guess by now you probably think of me as some kind of desperate young woman who seeks help from another guy just so she could replace her old one." Ginny cried tears were running fast down her cheeks.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny but Ginny tried to push him away. Upon doing that, Harry tightened his grip around Ginny and said, "I would never ever think of any girl that way, especially you." At this point, Ginny had stopped struggling and just sobbed into Harry's chest.

"What do you say we go inside the Room of Requirement? I mean, I don't want to put all my plans to a waste." Harry said and Ginny nodded. Harry paced back and forth on the empty wall three times, muttering to himself. He knows exactly what kind of room he wanted. He just added something more special in it because now, the girl with him was Ginny.

Inside, the room was decorated with lots of photos of Harry and Ginny and lots of scattered candles. At the middle of the room, there was a table setting made for two and two candle lights at the center. Harry offered Ginny a seat and took the ones next to hers.

"This is so amazing Harry…" Ginny said in amazement but then she straightened her voice and said, "I mean this isn't so bad."

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you."

They ate dinner in silence and when they were done, Harry placed a hand on top of Ginny's and said, "You told me in your letters that you love me. But why are so mad at me?"

"Two reasons, Harry." Ginny said harshly. Harry felt the anger in her voice so he patted her hand and rubbed it gently. Ginny sighed. "One is for our break-up and two is for you loving another woman after all that we've been through."

"I'm not in love with another girl. I'm in love with you."

"Huh?"

"When I first read your letter, I knew that it was you all along, only I didn't get my hopes up." Harry explained. "It's not just because of your story, but it's also because of the way you talk. It's so sweet and caring." Harry smiled. "And lastly your scent."

"My scent?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I can smell them while reading your letters."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew all along that it was me?" Ginny accused.

"It's because I've made you so happy." Harry said calmly. "If I told you that I knew who you really were, you would probably stop writing to me and you'd be sad again. I know that for all of the people, you don't want me to be the one who's going to read your letters." Ginny blushed.

Harry knelt before her. He took her hands in his and placed them on her lap and said, "Ginny, I know that I've hurt you before and I'm sorry. Truly I am. But you know, writing to you these past few weeks made me realized something,"

"Really?"

"Yes, that no matter how hard we try to forget about each other, fate will always find a way to bring back together."

"Oh Harry…" Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry did the same with her waist. Ginny sobbed into Harry's neck while he rubbed her back soothingly.

Harry pulled away from Ginny and asked, "Will you take me back?"

"Harry…" Ginny began.

"Please don't say no. I'll do anything for you. I promise." Harry said anxiously.

Ginny giggled which made Harry confused. "Of course I'll take back, I love you." Both were surprised with what Ginny had said and Ginny flushed a deep red. Harry pulled her for a kiss. At first, Ginny hesitated but then after a while she finally kissed back. Eventually, the need for air came to them so they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Gin." Harry smiled and Ginny's tears started to fall again. "I missed that nickname and of course you too."

**At the Common Room…**

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, doing their Potions homework when Harry walked in.

"So, how did it go?" Hermione said with a lot of interest in her voice.

"It went well." Harry exclaimed.

"What does she look like?" Ron asked.

"She's tall, but not taller than I am. She has beautiful hazel brown eyes and has beautiful red hair."

"But that description perfectly fits—" Ron said but was cut by Harry. "Exactly, Ginny would you please come in here so that I may introduce you to my friends properly?"

"Of course Harry." Ginny giggled and soon she was at Harry's side.

"Okay, you guys have officially lost it. What just happened here?" Ron asked dumbfounded. Harry explained everything to Ron and Hermione.

"But why didn't you tell us that you already knew all along?" Ron asked.

"I just wanted to see how Ginny would take it if I was dating another girl." Harry laughed earning a playful punch from Ginny. "Ow… That hurt." Harry said rubbing his shoulder. "Really?" Ginny asked a little worried.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Then Harry stole a kiss from Ginny.

"So that explains why Ginny wasn't at the table tonight." Ron said with a hint of realization in his voice.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ginny Weasley." Hermione said as she held out her hand. The three of them looked at her in an odd way. "What? You did say you were going to introduce this special girl of yours, so I'm just being polite." Hermione explained and they all laughed.

Ginny shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you too, 'Mione." Once again everyone laughed

**THE END**

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated… Thanks… :p**


End file.
